User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Up-Turns and Down-Turns = Finally, a day where I can explore the town of Bullworth! Also, I get to see the bullies, again! I felt a little dizzy and remembered how Derby was annoying me with his conversation of "Old Money." I just can't imagine what it'd be like to marry your cousin. I don't think i'd fit in this group, they bore the hell out of me. Stumbling out of bed and tripping over my boombox, I reached the wardrobe and picked out my outfit. The same things I was wearing yesterday, only that it was a new set of clothes. Walking out of my room and going down the stairs I felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest. A jolting gag and then I spat blood on my hands. My veins ran cold as I was staring at my dirty palms. I was so freaked out that I ran back upstairs to wash off my hands and face in the bathroom. Resuming to leave the girls dorm, were students talking in small groups and others being tormented by the pervs I met yesterday. For today, I've decided to take a different route, to avoid of getting possibly molestered like I almost was yesterday. An open patch of grass and trees lay to the right of me. I climbed the wall and got over to the other side, checking to see if there were any bullies. As what parents would say, "Always look both ways before crossing." It was pretty safe, so I climbed back down over the wall and began to run. I stopped dead in my tracks and thought to myself, "Why the hell did I have to go this way?" The bullies were right in front of me like they were yesterday. "Hey there sexiness! We've been expecting you." sneered the blonde. "I don't think we've met. The name is Trent ." The auburn haired bully was standing to the right of Trent. "My name is Wade." he said in a hoarse voice. "And I'm Tom!" Introduced the bully with a bruised face. "And over there is Russell!" The bully was big, much taller than the prefects, had dark brown almost red hair,and much was buffer than the jocks. I stould there with a shocked face. "Russell has been wanting to meet you!" Said Tom. "You are so skinny!" Russell walked up to me. "So darn pretty!" he said in a rough voice. "You hurt my friend Trent!" "Why yes I sure did!" Replying with a glance over at Trent. "I'm so glad I got to know the three of you. Now I know whose balls to kick the next time they try to grab me!" Trent's squinted his eyes. "Aren't you a smart ass! Aren't ya?" "Uh huh, and I guess I must get going now." saying through my teeth grinning. I began to turn and walk. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Russell asked. "I aint done talking to ya yet!" I turned around with a modeling smile, "Like I said before, I must get going. I'm sure there is plenty of time for me to see you later." "But I want to see you right here and right now!" He demanded. "You aren't leaving till I'm done." "That's too bad!" I began to walk fast, Russell following me behind. "Hey where are you going sexiness?" called Trent. I started to head towards the auto shop. Greasers were standing at the entrance staring at the bullies that were following me. "Don't let em get in!" one of them shouted. The one with the jean jacket, black slicked back hair, and green eyes reached out from behind him, a slingshot. He aimed and shot Russell straight in the face. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! RUSSELL, ANGRY!" he charged at the greasers. All hell broke loose and the fight was on. "You just bought a ticket for the pain train! Choo-choo!" "Come on hero! Walk tall don't ya?" Greasers darted pass me. No time for me to waste, I had to get out of here! Other bullies jumped into the fight also. "Don't let the new girl get away!" yelled Russell. Tom and Trent were running after me. I ran so fast that I was passing rusted cars and junk. Running through the garage where more greasers came out. They all piled on top of Trent and Tom. Wade was standing before me. I was cornered, stuck between toolboxes. "Wait till what Russell's gonna do to you." He reached out to grab me. "What do you think you're doin to that girl!" A tall greaser with dark brown hair and an earing to his right ear was standing in the open garage door way to the right side of me. "Hey hey, Johnny Vincent." Wade grinned. Johnny Vincent folded his arms and shook his head. "When will you and Russell's group ever learn to stay outta ma turf?" "Look, Russell just wanted me to come here to get the girl." Wade was trying to persuade Johnny Vincent. "What you mean my girl, Lola? If you even touch her, I swear to god I'll slit your damn throat and throw you body off a bridge!" he began towards Wade. "NO, I didn't mean Lola big shot! I meant the one that's over there!" pointing where I was. Johnny Vincent turned around and eyed me. "Ok then, take her." Wade stood there staring at me for some time. "Well? Aren't you gonna take her or what?" he was saying to Wade's face. He grabbed out a switch blade and held it to his throat. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Wade was shaking and ran back to the fight. I too was shaking and scrambling to get to my feet. I was shaking so hard that I knocked over a couple of spray paint cans. Johnny Vincent noticed ,"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this?" He turned to face me, but I shot out the garage before his face could meet mine. Running out of the Auto Shop with prefects racing past me to stop the fight. I ran to the steps of the preps yard. Once I got there, I stopped to catch my breath. Then I turned to look back at the Auto Shop. Johnny Vincent was standing there, with four other greasers. They were all staring where I was standing. Bif was standing beside me with Derby. All the greasers turned away. "My god what happened to you child?" Derby put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a little bit. I pushed him to the side and began to gag, coughing up more blood. " Miss Danvers told me that Dr.Crabblesnitch is too busy and said that he promises to talk to you some time to you this week. He has a letter for you to read." looking at my blood battered hand and a streak coming out of my mouth. "Perhaps I shall take you to the nurse." A couple hours later after going to the nurse I opened the letter that I recieved from Bif. "Dear Mikaela Whitesides, Your mother has told me all about you and you're modeling career. She said that you were to resume your photoshoots here at Bullworth Academy. I also have something else for you. I've assigned you into a group to help you get through your classes. I decided to put you with Pete Kowalski and Jimmy Hopkins. Bif might be able to introduce you to them. I expect you to behave and not go off into mayhem with these two." Sincerely, Dr.Crabblesnitch. The letter read. I wonder if these boys will be like all the assholes I've just met. "There you are!" a female voice appeared in front of me. I looked to see a girl with bobbed hair, wearing heavy makeup, a pink baby tee, a leather jacket, tight leather pants and a pink neckerchief. "You're the one that's been flirting around my Johnny! You Bitch!" "What? I was'nt flirting with anyone!" I argued. "YES YOU DID! Johnny talks non-stop about you now! How could someone like you do this to me?" she sobbed. "I was just trying to get away from Russell and his gang and happened to stumble into greaser territory! I'm being honest! Johnny Vincent scares the hell out of me! In fact I'm scared of all the boys around the school! I should be the one crying! Not you!" She stopped and looked at me. "Honey, you can't just shut your heart out from all of the males in the world. You gotta be open. I think I may have over reacted a little. The name is Lola and you don't need to tell me you're name little "miss sunshine". The whole school knows about you." "Really?" I asked. "For real hun. It's quite interesting to know that you're a model. Tell me, what are you contracted for?" Lola asked. "I've been in Teen Vogue, Cover Girl, Sephora, JC Penny's Catalog, Macy's Catalog, etc." I answered. "Hmm, sounds like you've been through alot. I'm just gonna give you a fair warning, you stay outta me and Johnny's business! Got it?" she warned. "Uh ok." I began to walk towards the library. Kids with glasses wearing green were all staring at me as I walked by. I'm guessing that those could've been nerds. No longer would I be walking on the other side, this one is much safer. I got to the statue of our school mascot holding a football, and walked into the gym area. I was expecting no-one, but I ended up seeing Jocks I've never met before. "HERE'S YER POUNDCAKE YOU WIMP! Oh wait, it's that new girl." "It is?" Asked the short red haired jock. At the moment I coughed up a small heep of blood, which splattered to the ground. "Damn she's pretty." said the red head. "More like pretty sick!" Joked the skinny African American Jock. "Are'nt you gonna show us that dance you were doin earlier?" Kirby said to my face. "The one with the stomps and the slindin. All that stuff." Kirby appeared to me nothing but a blur. For some reason I was loosing my eyesight. "WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T SEE!" I was waving my arms around trying to feel where I was at. Juri waved his hand in front of my face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" "What? How the HELL would I know? I can't see." "HEY! HEY! Watch it! Why do ya keep punching me?" My eyes returned back to normal, and I was laying on the ground. "Maybe it was a blackout." suggested Casey. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS BLACKIN OUT OR NOT! YER GOIN DOWN!" Kirby was red in the face. "SHEESH!! I'm sorry If I was beating on you. I really didn't mean it!" I pleaded. "Dude, you need to chill!" Damon went and nudged him. Dan turned to me and said, "I think you better go." I started towards the football field. Kirby was being held down behind me. "IM GONNA KILL HER!!!" I had to find a place to hide, who knows if he could break from their grip right now. I looked both ways, and decide to hide behind the right bleachers. Hearing behind me, "I won't hurt ya baby!" "Don't let him get to her!" Hiding wasn't the best option, darting out of there as fast as I could but Kirby grabbed my shirt collar and held me up to the wall. "Kirby, please don't make this hard for us!" Damon was crowding around us with the other jocks. He took a switch blade from behind him. It looked just like Johnny Vincent's. "You stay the hell away from me, or I kill her!" Kirby put the knife to my throat. " NOW I'MA MAKE YOU MA BITCH!" "KIRBY OLESON! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" the jocks stepped aside only to find Johnny Vincent along with five other members. "Damn girl, what makes you so unlucky?" he was all looking at me. "Hey dumbass! Why are you all close to me?" I screamed in Kirby's ear. He glared at me, at the moment I kneed him. Letting me go immediately, falling to the ground muttering, "Gah, thank you sir may I have some more?!!" "Don't think I can't kick your ass! Because the more you keep escelating the situation, the more I'm gonna be angry!" holding my ground. "I don't think both of you know what you are doing!" Juri said stupidly. "Do I have to keep askin you for ma damn switchblade Kirby? Give it here now!" Johnny Vincent demanded impatiently. The jock kicked the pocket knife to the greasers. "All the girls at school want to date me. I'm the one who gets all the babes, but the thing is, none of them impress me." Kirby began. Rolling my eyes I asked, "What about Mandy? Or Christy?" "What about Christy and Mandy? I don't have any desire for them. Not like I have the desire for you." he said charmingly. "I don't even know you. How could you like me, when this is my second time seeing you? The only thing you're telling me, is that you like me for my beauty. You don't know about what interests me!" I was speaking from my heart. "Why should I be any part of this? I'm outta here!" Starting to try and climb the fence, a hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me to the ground. "NO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVIN! I NEVER LET SOMEONE WALK ON ME LIKE THAT! COME'ERE !" Just then, Kirby reached for me and Johnny Vincent tackled him to the ground. "I've had enough of you! You don't f***ing try to screw a girl like that! You're scaring the hell out of her!" Having grabbed his neck and shaking his head to the floor, Kirby rolled over and started punching him. The rest of the jocks and greasers joined in too. "Where's the prefects when you need them?" at a moment of thought, two ran to the scene to break up the fight. Johnny Vincent and Kirby were still at it while the prefects held them by their collars. "You two will be reported straight to the office! Dr. Crabblesnitch will be most disappointed to hear about this!" Checking my Hello Kitty watch, it stated 5:30 p.m. I might as well explore during my spare time. Back in the girl's dorm, rummaging through my wardrobe I decided to pick out a cyber goth outfit. A glossy, black latex corset jumpsuit end-thigh cut, a pair of fingerless gloves made of the same material, fishnet tights, green and black striped fluffy legwarmers, and flat vintage sports shoes. Going over to my vanity mirror, I applied glittery turquoise eyeshadow, pink lipstick, and black eyeliner. For total completion I extended hair falls, cyber lox, and rave goggles. Adding atomic lenses to the goggles, I was all set and ready to go. All I had to do, was get my glowsticks and boombox and the I can dance in front of the whole school! "What the hell?" "You're goth?" girls had expressions of shock and surprise as I walked out my room. "I'm sure glad I'm not the only one who dresses like that!" said a girl with red shoulder length hair. She was wearing a buttoned white shirt with a plaid punk skirt and a pair of Dr. Martins. "So, you're a Cyber Goth?" "Hell yeah, I am! I'm all about raves! Love their music! Love the dancing!" "Wow, you go to raves? Which ones have you been to?" she asked. "Qlimax, Q-base festivle, Cyber Rage XD Arizona, Death Guild, and too many to count!" I replied. "Erm, I gotta get going now!" "Wait up! can you hardshuffle?" she was walking with me. "That's what I'm gonna do! In front of the whole school! I wanna see how people will react to what I do." I said with a grin. "Everybody will probably think you're dancing like a spaz. Most of boys are gonna freak when they see you dress like this." she said glumly. "Wait, I don't even know you. Who are you?" pausing at the doors. "Me? I'm Zoe Taylor. I am a member of the townies clique." "Who are they?" pushing the door open with my left hand. "They're kids that dropped out of school or couldn't afford to attend. Are you a member of the jocks?" "Uh, no. Not at all." getting to the arch, I jumped up onto it. "WHOA! HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE?" Zoe yelled. Look.ing down on her I said, "I've taken martial arts and gymnastics." There was no one that I saw in my view. No bullies! Letting out a sigh of relief. I hopped off the arch with my boombox clinged to the side. A person was whistling to my left. "Agh, why didn't I see him before?" He looked at me and stopped whistling. For some reason, he was creeping me out. He had thick eyebrows, a scar was to his right eye, having light brown hair, wearing a dark teal sweater vest over a white shirt and some brown slacks. He raised his left brow. "Hey, where's your dancing spot?" Zoe tapped my shoulder. I sat the boombox down half way in between the steps and the walls. The step are where I saw Johnny Vincent and kirby sitting apart from each other. Both however, looked up at me and their faces turned white. "What the hell are you doing Mikaela?" Johnny Vincent called out. "You look like you're from the Matrix." "That's cuz I'm living the Matrix!" I pressed the Play button from the mp3 boombox. Stretching out a little bit, Kirby said sarcasticly, " What are you suppose to be? Female form of Terminator?" "It's called Cyber Goth!" I said with attitude. Turning on to one of my favorite HeadHunterz songs, I asked the boys, "Do you hate me or love me?" Both of them stood up and said, "WHAT??!!!" "DO YOU HATE ME OR LOVE ME??!!!" I repeated louder. The song began to play, "You hate me or ya love me, trust me. We can make the same term ugly, trust me." having the stereo speakers blasted to the max. I was beggining to spin and shuffle. Johnny Vincent covered his ears for a minute. The guy who was looking at me before, stood close to Zoe. Getting towards the end, the bullies began to appear. They too had their ears covered. "I AM NOT CONFUSED! I'M SO NOT CONFUSED!" Wade shouted. Rock Civilization was now playing. Zoe was bobbing her head to the bass beats. Pretty soon, all of the cliques started to show up. When most of them came, their hands were covered over their ears. It took them a while to realize that it was suppose to be loud. Only at the beggining of each song, I would do the Tecktoniks. Later when it got to the best parts, that's when I'd start to do hardstyle shuffle. No Time to Waste was the second to the last to play. Some people actually jumped to the music while others stood there and stared. It was so addicting , that the prefects stopped to watch. It all ended when Zoe turned off the music and pulled me aside. " You're not tired at all? I think you need to take a break." "Nope! I keep dancing! It's a must!!!" She was dragging me away from the people. "I eat lots of energy bars and take sugar pills! That's what helps boost the energy!" "You're telling me that you get high to dance like that?" she stopped and looked at me. "No, sugar pills is a special candy that a friend taught me to make." I pulled a fake pill bottle and showed her the neon colored capsules. "They're filled with caffeine and pucker powder." popping two of them into my mouth. "Want any?" "Uh, no thanks." she said. "Come on, I gotta show you to the townies." Category:Blog posts